A Tale of Two Angels
by Red Witch
Summary: Angelica Jones and Angelina 'Lina' Chakram are the newest recruits for the Misfits. This is how they learn to deal with being mutants and fitting into the Misfits! R&R all the angst, romance and insanity!
1. Welcome to the Misfits

**X-Men Evolution characters and GI Joe characters? Don't own 'em! Althea's mine, Trinity is mine, Little C is mine, and Spyder's kinda mine. Lina's mine too but pretty much everyone else isn't. This fic takes place near the end of 'I Hate New People'. It's a bit dark in some places so don't say you haven't been warned. **

**A Tale of Two Angels**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Misfits**

It all happened so fast. Angelica paced back and forth shaking outside the door. "Angelica it's not your fault," Wanda said softly.

"I knew she was upset," Angelica sobbed. "I should have watched her!"

"She's going to be okay," Wanda said. "If it wasn't for you she'd probably…"

"She'd probably be all right if I'd only paid attention!" Angelica shouted. "God how did things get to be such a mess?"

************************************************************************

Fifteen hours earlier…

It was all Lina could do to keep from shaking. She hadn't seen her parents since she escaped by climbing out the basement. And they certainly hadn't seen her. She was wearing a hat to hide her antennae, glasses to hide her bright green eyes and a coat to hide her wings. The one thing she couldn't hide was her long hair, once dark brown was now so blonde it was nearly white. 

"It will be fine," Ororo comforted her. Jubilee was there as well. 

"I wish it was true," Lina shook. She startled when the door opened and she saw her parents enter the room. "M-mother? Father?" Then she noticed the family lawyer was there as well. 

They stiffened when they saw her. "What happened to your hair?" Her mother accused. "What did you do to it."

"Nothing I…" Lina started to say.

"LIAR!" Her father shouted.

"Mr. and Mrs. Chakram," Ororo interjected. "I am from the Xavier Institute. Lina's hair is a result of her mutation." 

"So she is a mutant," Mrs. Chakram huffed. She glared at her daughter. "What else are you hiding? Show me!"

Instinctively Lina obeyed. Her parents gasped when they saw her antennae and wings but her eyes really drove them over the edge. "My god what the hell are you?" Her mother gasped. 

"Something that will no longer be our responsibility. Just hurry up with the papers so we can get on with this," Mr. Chakram said to his lawyer.

"Papers?" Lina blinked. 

"We're making this legal so you can't have any reason to bother us any longer," Her father snapped at her. 

"Quite simply they absolve my clients of any responsibility towards…" The lawyer coughed.

"You're disowning me? No! Mother…Father please…" Angelica reached out to touch her mother.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Her mother delivered a vicious backhand that sent Lina to the floor. "YOU'RE A DISCRACE!" 

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" Jubilee balled her hands into fists. 

"What's going on?" Angelica ran in. "LINA!" 

Ororo glared at her parents and their lawyer. "Mr. and Mrs. Chakram!" She snapped. "How dare you hit your daughter like that!"

"That thing is no longer our daughter," Mr. Chakram said sternly. 

"She is not a thing!" Angelica shouted rushing to Lina's side. "She's a person!"

"Look at her!" Mrs. Chakram shouted. "How can **that **be a person? No daughter of mine would wear a top like that!"

"She can't help it!" Angelica shouted back. "Her wings kind of make it impossible to put on a regular top!" 

"I still say we should get our son to help put her away," Mrs. Chakram told her husband. "A creature like that belongs locked up!" 

"He doesn't deal with this type of legal action," Mr. Chakram remarked. "Our lawyer is good enough for this." 

"As I was saying this document will dissolve any parental responsibility you have towards her," The lawyer said calmly as he showed it to him. 

"But what will happen to me?" Lina sobbed. 

"That's not our problem," Mrs. Chakram told her coldly. 

"Here!" Lina's father signed the paper. "Whoever wants her can have her!" 

Without thinking Cover Girl immediately grabbed the papers and signed them. "I'll take her!" She shouted. "And I'll be a hell of a lot better parent than the two of you!" 

"Just keep her away from us!" Mrs. Chakram glared at her. "I don't want her contaminating our other children!" 

"You know there's a possibility that one of your other kids could be a mutant," Cover Girl growled. 

"No there isn't!" Mr. Chakram shouted. He looked at Lina. "If you ever come near us again I'll have you arrested and locked up! Do you hear me!" 

"Father please…" Lina sobbed as they walked out of the room. 

"Forget it Lina," Angelica held her. "You're better off without 'em! JERKS!" 

"What just happened to me?" Lina whimpered. "This isn't happening to me…" 

The next several minutes were a blur. People were talking and Angelica held her. Then she felt like she was going to pass out. "What's going to happen to me?" Lina asked. "Am I going to the Institute?" 

"No honey," Cover Girl said. "You're coming with Angelica and me."

"Angelica? But…no…" Lina shook. "The army! NOOOOOO!" She screamed and then fainted.

"She's fainted!" Angelica gasped. 

Ten minutes later Cover Girl met with Xavier and Logan. "Is the kid gonna be all right?" Logan asked.

"What do you think?" Cover Girl ran her hand through her hair. "That poor kid's a mess! What am I going to do?"

"Be patient with her," Xavier said. "You know as well as I that sudden physical mutations can be extremely devastating to a child. Her whole life is shattered, she doesn't recognize herself and on top of it all…"

"Yeah those folks of hers weren't exactly supportive," Logan sighed.

"Understatement of the century," Cover Girl said. 

Two hours earlier….

The jeep pulled up to the Misfit house. "They're here!" Spyder said excitedly. "Hey there's two new girls out there!"

"I thought we were only getting one kid?" Todd asked. 

"Who cares? The more lovelies to hang on to me the better!" Pietro smoothed his hair and answered the door. "He-lloooo ladies!" 

"Um, hello?" Angelica blinked as they walked inside. "I'm Angelica Jones and this is Lina Chakram. We're…new here."

"We figured," Todd snickered. 

"Welcome to Misfit Manor," Althea grinned. "Name's Althea Delgado. Code name Wavedancer."

"Wavedancer?" Lina blinked.

"Nearly all mutants have a code name," Althea explained. "You know to represent their mutant powers. I breathe underwater and I'm a hydrokinetic."

"Hydro-what?" Angelica asked. 

"I control water," Althea said. "Like you create and control fire."

"Not exactly," Angelica said. "My body absorbs microwave energy from the environment, stores it and can be converted into heat. I can use it to fly a little and create fire." 

"Cool," Wanda nodded. "Have you thought about what you'd like to call yourself?" 

"Uh well I kind of like the name Firestar," Angelica said. 

"Firestar?" Pietro snickered. "Well it's your call!" 

"I like it," Wanda said. 

"So you're the one Lance saw naked huh?" Todd grinned. 

Both Lance and Angelica turned beet red. Althea elbowed him. "TODD!" 

"How did you…?" Angelica glared at Lance. "Oh of course!" 

"I didn't say anything!" Lance held up his hands. "Honest!" 

"Technically ya did," Todd said. "You told your girlfriend what happened when she got mad at you. I overheard…" 

"Of course you would!" Lance snapped. "And then you'd blab it all over the Pit!"

"No I only blabbed it to Al, Fred and Quickie," Todd remarked. "They took care of the rest. I'm learning to delegate." 

"You're gonna learn what it's like to have my fist shoved down your throat!" Lance shouted as he started to chase Todd. "Come back here!" 

"Sorry kid but around here gossip spreads really fast," Roadblock told Angelica. "How about we get on with our repast?" 

"And I believe we have met before lovely lady?" Pietro took Lina's hand and kissed it. Lina startled. "They call me Quicksilver. You can call me anytime." 

"Pietro back off. Let's just give her a little space huh?" Cover Girl suggested. 

"Sorry Cover Girl, but as the resident player it is my duty to make myself available to all the lovely ladies," Pietro winked. 

"Quickie we all know you're still a virgin," Todd rolled his eyes as he hopped back in. "Some player!"

"Just because I act like a gentleman…" Pietro bristled.

"Since when?" Todd looked at him. 

"Come on let's go downstairs," Althea said. "Hey where's Lance?" 

"Here," Lance walked in wiping his face with a towel. "Thanks a lot for the slime bath Toad!"

"Slime?" Angelica asked. 

"Kinda like what Lina spits out," Lance grumbled. "Only more disgusting." 

"Yet very effective," Todd grinned.

"You are so disgusting Wart Boy!" Pietro groaned.

"I know you are but what am I?" Todd cackled back. He then shot some gunk onto Pietro's shirt.

"Hey! That's one of my good shirts!" Pietro snapped. He started to chase after Todd. "Come back here and fight like a man you frog!" 

"Place your bets everyone," Fred remarked as they started to go downstairs. "You coming Lina?"

"Can…can I have a drink of water please?" Lina asked.

"Sure," Cover Girl pointed to the kitchen door. "There's some soda in the fridge if you…PIETRO! TODD KNOCK IT OFF! I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU GOT THOSE LEGOS BUT STOP THROWING THEM!" She went after them. 

Alone Lina went into the kitchen. She looked around and went to the fridge. That was when she noticed the knife holder on the counter. She stood there staring at it for what seemed like several minutes. 

Almost blindly, Lina pulled out one of the knives. 


	2. Don't Leave Me

**Don't Leave Me**

"So what do you think of the place?" Wanda asked as she and Angelica left the rec. room to get a soda. 

"Not what I expected that's for sure," Angelica said as she opened the door. The first thing she noticed was something red on the floor. "What the…OH MY GOD!" 

Inside the rec. room Angelica's screams could be heard. Roadblock ran up there. Most of the teens stopped what they were doing, except for Pietro and Todd. They were still rolling around, wrestling.

"Pretty Boy!" Todd shouted.

"Wart Boy!" Pietro shouted back. Then he noticed something else was wrong. "Hey what's going on?" 

"Cover Girl we need you to call Lifeline on the double! There's trouble!" Roadblock shouted. "The rest of you kids stay down here!" 

"What's going on? What's happening? Where's the new girls?" The Misfits asked. 

"Stay here!" Low Light ordered. However Pietro had rushed off before he could finish the sentence. "So glad to see he's learning how to listen. The rest of you stay put!" He rushed after him. 

The Misfits waited for a long time in the rec. room. "What the heck is going on up there anyway?" Lance paced back and forth. Then he saw Pietro walk into the room. "It's about time."

"What happened?" Althea asked, noticing that Pietro looked quite numb and shaken. 

"Lina tried to kill herself," Pietro frowned. "Wanda and Angelica caught her. She really cut her wrists badly. Even tried to chop off her wings."

"She what?" Althea gasped. "Oh god…" 

"Yeah," Pietro sighed. "Fortunately it seems those things only look delicate. They may appear to be like crystal when actually they are tougher than adamantium. They're fine. Broke the knife in half." 

"Geeze…" Althea put her hand to her head. "Where is she now?" 

"She's in the infirmary. I got Lifeline and he patched her up, but she's really out of it," Pietro sat down. 

"And I thought I was really depressed when I got here," Arcade said. 

"Angelica's really upset," Pietro continued. "Wanda' s with her." 

"But why would she want to hurt herself?" Spyder asked. "I don't understand." 

Lance twisted his lip as he tried to think of an explanation. Gently he put his hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes…Sometimes people who have been through a lot of pain are really confused. They just want the pain to stop and they don't know how to stop it."

"So she hurt herself because she was already hurting?" Spyder asked.

"That's pretty much it," Lance sighed. 

"I remember when I first got here," Todd said. "It was before I met Al and the others. I felt so alone and well useless. I was so angry and disgusted with myself I didn't even think. Next thing I knew I was sitting on the floor with a broken mirror and my hands were bleeding."

"I didn't know that," Spyder said. 

"We all had problems when we first got here," Xi remarked. "I thought I was going to be experimented on like Cobra did to me. I…overreacted." 

"Yeah even Pietro did a dumb thing like trying to run away in a rainstorm," Fred indicated with his thumb. 

"Remember when we found you?" Althea said. "You wanted to take us all on." 

"Yeah but I didn't wanna die," Spyder said.

"You were exhausted and starving," Lance said. "You still could have gotten hurt or worse. You just weren't thinking straight. Neither is Lina." 

"Yeah well it's no surprise the way her folks just dumped her," Pietro snorted. "I got the whole story upstairs. They made a real scene at the courthouse. They hit her and told her they'd get her own brother to lock her up." 

"Jerks," Fred growled. 

"They signed the papers right in front of her," Pietro continued. "Just like that! Cover Girl snapped and signed them first before the X-Men could blink. She was ticked off at how they treated her." 

"Good move though," Lance nodded. "I think I can guess what Lina thought. When she figured out she was going in the army she must have freaked. Especially after what she went through. No wonder she was so quiet. Probably thought we were a bunch of killers or something." 

"But you're not," Spyder said. "But I thought that too at first. She's really scared isn't she?" 

"Yeah," Lance nodded. "She is." 

"So we gotta make her not scared of us anymore," Brittany said.

"How do we do that?" Daria asked. 

"We're just gonna have to try to get through to her that's all," Althea said. 

************************************************************************

Lifeline walked out of the infirmary. Cover Girl, Wanda and Angelica were standing there in the waiting room. "Is she…?" Angelica started.

"She's going to be fine," Lifeline said. "We were lucky."

"It's my fault," Cover Girl sighed. "I should have watched her more closely. I just thought she needed some space."

"Cover Girl there was no way you could have known what she intended to do," Psyche Out walked up to her with Roadblock. "What she needs right now is help. A lot of help." 

"Can I see her?" Angelica asked. "Please! She's my friend!" 

Lifeline nodded. "All right. But I had to restrain her…just in case. She's very unresponsive though." 

"I understand," Angelica sniffed. "Wanda…could you come with me?"

"Sure," Wanda nodded. They went into the room. Lina lay there, arms strapped to the bed. She looked pale and listless. Her wrists were bandaged. 

"Angelica…" Lina blinked when she saw her. 

"Lina why did you do it?" Angelica sobbed. "Why would you try to do such an awful thing?"

"Because a thing like me deserves to die…" She said in a whispered voice. 

"That's not true! Damn it Lina I can't do this alone!" Angelica told her angrily. "You're not the only one going through this! I need you! The only thing keeping me somewhat sane right now is you being here!" 

"I'm useless…" Lina looked at her.

"USELESS? USELESS?" Angelica shouted. "Who got me away from that mob? Who drove after me when that jerk Gombell kidnapped me? Who helped tell the others where to find me? If it weren't for you I'd be dead! Or worse! Don't you ever say to me that you're useless again! You hear me?" She grabbed her by the shoulders. "You're my friend Angelina Chakram! I don't want to lose you!" 

"You mean that?" Lina looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"Of course she does," Wanda told her. "Lina…I know what it's like to fall into darkness and depression. You're frightened and angry and you can't stop obsessing on it. It nearly destroyed me a long time ago. Don't let that happen to you. Lina, I know you don't know us very well and things seem…well crazy. But we're all really nice once you get to know us. Even my brother, when he's not being a self-centered idiot." 

"Lina please promise me that you're not gonna do something like that again!" Angelica pleaded. "I mean it! And don't just say yes because you think that's what I want to hear! I mean it! Don't kill yourself!" 

"I…I promise," Lina lowered her green eyes. "I won't try it again." 

"Good," Angelica sighed. "I'm gonna hold you to that. Don't you dare back out on me! Because if I find you like I did before I'm gonna kill you myself!" 

"Okay," Lina sniffed. 

"Can I have a word with Lina alone?" Cover Girl asked. The girls agreed and left. Lina, did I do something to scare you? Are you really afraid of me?"

Lina shook her head and sobbed. "I wanna go home…" 

"I know sweetie," Cover Girl held her as best she could. "I know…"

"But I can't go home. I can never go home. And now all I am is a monster. A weapon…" 

"You aren't a monster!" Cover Girl told her. "Or a weapon. I don't see that when I look at you!" 

"Then why did you take me so fast?" Lina asked. 

"Because I couldn't stand to see you treated like that!" Cover Girl said. "Let's just say…My mother was a bit too obsessed with my looks too." 

"But…" Lina looked at her. "You're human. You're pretty."

"Well not always pretty enough," Cover Girl grumbled. "The point is she was wrong. And so are your parents." 

"I don't wanna be a weapon," Lina sniffed. 

"You're not gonna be a weapon," Cover Girl told her. "I promise. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you ever again. I promise."

**Next: As Lina heals, Angelica starts her training off with a bang. And you know that's a pretty accurate statement. **


	3. Angelica's First Day of Training

**Angelica's First Day of Training**

"All right let's get started!" Roadblock shouted at the Misfits. They were all wearing simple green military pants and white T-shirts with black boots. Trinity and Spyder were the only ones not there. As well as Lina for obvious reasons. "Today we are going to focus on team work. Let's start with the basics. Obstacle course. No powers, just muscle!" He pointed to the tires and rope course. "Now move it out! Hustle!" 

"I hate this!" Pietro whined. Due to several instances of him 'forgetting' not to use his powers, his arms and legs were weighed down, forcing him to move at a much slower pace. 

"And I thought gym was a pain!" Angelica moaned as she climbed a large tire pyramid. Then one of the tires became loose. "Uh oh…WOAH!" She fell down and was covered by several tires.

"Angelica!" Roadblock shouted. Immediately the Misfits started to remove the tires. "Angelica? Angelica!"

"Girl are you okay?" Althea asked.

"O-kee dokie smokie…" Angelica replied in a warbled voice. "I think I'll take a nap now…" Then she fell unconscious.

The next thing she knew Lifeline was standing over her. "Take it easy girl, you got a nasty bump on the head. Other than that, you'll live." 

"What happened?" Angelica sat up. "Ouch."

"You got into an argument with some tires and lost," Lifeline smirked. 

"Oh…" Angelica slumped. "I really blew it didn't I?"

"Hey let's just say you're not exactly the first Misfit to blow her first training session," Lifeline gave her a friendly smile. "Of course you are the first one to be sent to the infirmary this fast."

"In other words I broke a record," Angelica moaned. She saw Lina in the next room through a clear plate glass. "What's she doing here?" 

"We're running a few tests on her," Lifeline said. "Making sure she didn't get any infections from her cuts, see how her mutation is growing, that sort of thing. Plus Psyche-Out is going to be talking to her." 

"Is Lina gonna be okay?" Angelica asked.

"It's going to take time," Lifeline told her. "She's literally rebuilding her self esteem and image from scratch. If you wanna talk to her, you can." 

"Thanks," Angelica gingerly got up from the table and went into the next room. Lina was hooked up to a few machines. Cover Girl was with her. "Hey."

"Hi," Lina looked at her. "I feel like I'm in a horror movie." 

"It's alive," Angelica smiled. "Sorry. Bad joke. Blame it on my head injury."

"I heard," Cover Girl smirked. "You two go talk. I'm going to stretch my legs." She got up and left. 

"Feeling better?" Angelica sat down next to Lina.

"Not really," Lina sighed. "But not bad enough to kill myself. Cover Girl's really nice." 

"Yeah she's not so bad," Angelica gingerly touched her head. "Unlike certain people who want to kill you with tire obstacles." 

"I heard that," Roadblock walked in. "You okay girl?"

"Uh if by okay you mean alive and totally humiliated, yes sir," Angelica shrugged. 

"All right then, why don't we try this again shall we?" Roadblock sighed. "We'll go to the dojo and teach you some basic defense moves. Simple stuff." 

Twenty minutes later Angelica was wheeled back into the infirmary. She was unconscious. "Back again?" Lifeline looked at her. "What happened?"

"Well we were working on basic kicks," Roadblock sighed. "She was practicing with the punching bag and kicked it a little too hard."

"It kicked back," Wanda was with them as well. "Flung her half way across the room." 

"Well there are no broken bones," Lifeline checked her out. Angelica opened her eyes and he checked her pupils. "Angelica? Can you hear me?"

"Barely over this ringing in my ears," She grumbled. 

"She looks okay," Lifeline said. "Just a little bruised. Good thing you have a hard head."

"In other words just in time to get beaten up again by more team training," Angelica groaned. 

"Uh Angelica," Roadblock said. "Something tells me you're not quite ready for the whole 'team' thing. Why don't you just sit this one out and observe the others?" 

"Good I think I can handle that," Angelica sighed. She went back to the training field and watched from the sidelines. They were playing some kind of tag football. 

"Okay who put a motor in the football?" Lance screamed as it whizzed by him. Angelica was trying very hard not to look at him.

"Hey there's no need to be embarrassed," Althea walked up to Angelica. "Lance didn't mean it you know." 

"Embarrassed. I'm not embarrassed," Angelica covered over quickly. "I just feel like looking at the ground instead."

"And I thought Lance was in denial," Althea shook her head. "You know he's afraid to be in the same room with you now? Keeps babbling to Todd." 

"Well he shouldn't," Angelica said. "What's done is done. Can't change that."

"INCOMING!" Todd shouted.

"What?" Angelica looked up and saw a fast football with smoke trailing behind it coming towards her. Before she knew it, it collided with her skull. 

"She's down again!" Pietro's shouting was the last thing Angelica heard before she passed out.

She woke up once again in the infirmary. "I am really getting sick of this place," Angelica groaned. "Ow…Even my bruises have bruises." 

"You keep this up you're going to beat Tripwire's record," Bree told her.

"Who?" Angelica asked.

"A Joe who's not exactly known for being light on his feet," Bree grinned. 

"Lina she's spending more time in the infirmary than you are," Cover Girl remarked. Lina was with her as well. 

"You weren't joking were you?" Lina blinked at her. "You can't do this on your own." 

"It's official," Angelica groaned. "I hate my life!" 


	4. Second Impressions Are Even Worse

**Second Impressions Are Even Worse**

"Today was such a disaster…" Angelica groaned as she trudged the halls. "Who am I kidding? I'll never get the hang of this!" 

"Don't worry," Todd said. "This was only your first day. After you've been here a while, things can get a lot worse!"

"Thanks a lot!" Angelica rolled her eyes. "Which way is the girl's bathroom again?"

"Hold on," Althea said. "Let me check and see if it's open." She ran down the hall and was back again in a minute. "This way." 

"Thanks," Angelica sighed as they escorted her into the bathroom.

"You're welcome in advance," Wanda grinned. She opened the door as Althea pushed Angelica in. Then they shut the door behind her.

"What the…?" Angelica shouted. Then she heard a startled yelp. She turned her head and saw Lance in the shower. There was no shower curtain so he was completely exposed to her. Her jaw dropped as she saw his body. 

"What the hell?" Lance gasped. 

"Oh my god…" Angelica stammered. "I…I…" 

"WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE?" Lance shouted as he grabbed a towel to cover himself. 

"I'm sorry! I…" She tried to open the door. "Hey! Let me out!" 

There were peals of laughter from the other side. "Oh no they didn't!" Lance grabbed the door and pushed on it. "YOU TWO OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL AVALANCHE IT DOWN!"

"Oops," Wanda giggled as she casually opened the door. "Wrong bathroom. But you have to admit it does have a nice view, eh Angelica?" 

"YOU STOLE THE SHOWER CURTAIN DIDN'T YOU?" Lance screamed at Althea and Wanda. "YOU WANTED HER TO SEE ME!" 

"YOU MEAN THEY SET ME UP?" Angelica shouted. "HOW COULD YOU?"

"It was surprisingly easy," Wanda remarked. 

"What is going on here?" Cover Girl angrily walked into the room. "Could you girls explain why you are in the Boy's bathroom?"

"She walked in on me while I was taking a shower!" Lance pointed at Angelica. 

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Angelica shouted. "They tricked me!" She pointed at Wanda and Althea. 

"Well she felt awkward about him accidentally seeing her naked," Althea said. "And he felt guilty about accidentally seeing her naked so we thought this was the best way to solve the problem." 

"Yeah I mean now they've both seen each other naked," Wanda shrugged. "Problem solved." 

"Oh," Cover Girl shrugged and left. "Never mind." 

"NEVER MIND?" Angelica shouted. "ARE YOU PEOPLE CRAZY?" 

"THEY'RE OUT OF THEIR FREAKING MINDS!" Lance shouted as Althea and Wanda shrugged and walked away. 

"I am so…" Angelica covered her eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for!" Lance snapped as he grabbed a bathrobe to further cover himself. "Trust me! I know these people! They're insane!" 

"I'm going to walk away now…" Angelica backed off. Then she ran into her room. Wanda and Althea were waiting for her with huge grins. "You two maniacs are so dead! You know that right?" 

"Ah you'll get over it," Wanda waved. "Besides it's not like we haven't seen Lance before either. Normally though we have to look through the hole next to the guy's shower. He may have the brain of a salami, but he is nice eye candy."   
"He does have a good body," Althea shrugged. "But I like my Toddles' a lot better."

"YOU'D BETTER LIKE MY BODY BETTER!" Todd could be heard through the wall. 

"OH GREAT TOAD! NOW THEY KNOW WE WERE LISTENING IN ON THEM!" Pietro shouted. 

"Yeah like we didn't figure it out before when the two of you were saying 'Shut up' to each other!" Wanda pounded on the wall. 

Lance walked in wearing only a pair of jeans. He was still slightly damp. "You two are really gonna get it! LOW LIGHT! ROADBLOCK! THERE THEY ARE!" 

Shipwreck, Low Light and Roadblock walked in. "All right what just happened?" Roadblock asked. 

"It's no big deal," Cover Girl walked in.

"No big deal? No big deal?" Lance shouted. "They shoved Angelica into the bathroom while I was taking a shower!" 

"Well turn about is fair play," Althea said. "You saw her naked, she saw you naked."

"Sounds even to me," Cover Girl said.

"EVEN?" Low Light shouted. He glared at Cover Girl. "I can't believe this! This is disgusting! Did you know about this?"

"No. It was just the wrong way to correct a tense situation. It's no big deal. Low Light you are overreacting," Cover Girl said. 

"Says the girl who occasionally peeks in on Low Light in the shower," Roadblock smirked. 

"YOU LOOKED AT ME IN THE SHOWER!" Low Light shouted. 

"How did you…? I mean I do not!" Cover Girl turned red. 

"Cover Girl, the Triplets squealed on you for a hot fudge sundae," Shipwreck said. 

"I knew I should have bribed them," Cover Girl groaned.

"See! See!" Lance pointed. "Contributing to the delinquency of a minor! That's what it is!" 

"Oh go bury yourself Lance," Wanda waved. "You make it sound like she peeks on you! She only looks at the adults."

"Yeah well…" Roadblock stopped. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" 

"Thank you Wanda…" Cover Girl groaned. 

"She's seen nearly all the adult guys, except my Dad," Althea said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU NEVER PEEKED AT ME?" Shipwreck shouted. "I'M INSULTED!"

"Cover Girl we really need to have a talk!" Roadblock fumed.

"Yeah why haven't you looked at me?" Shipwreck asked. "I want reasons! Right now!" He followed Cover Girl out of the room. "TELL ME WHY YOU DON'T THINK MY BODY IS GOOD ENOUGH TO LOOK AT!" 

"Girls…" Roadblock sighed. "Never mind I just think we've found the heart of the problem."

"You're not going to do anything?" Lance shouted. "What about my rights?"

"I'm more concerned about my rights right now!" Low Light shouted as he and Roadblock walked out. "COURTNEY WE NEED TO TALK!" 

"Perverts!" Lance shouted. "You are all perverts!"

"Lance has an inferiority complex about his body," Pietro walked in wearing only very short shorts. "Now I have no problems. Check this physique out!" He made several poses. 

"Not now Pietro," Wanda groaned.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with my body!" Pietro snapped.

"No it's your brain that's the major problem area," Wanda remarked. 

"You're my twin sister," Pietro waved. "What do you know?"

"More than I would like to about you that's for sure," Wanda said. 

"What's going on?" Fred asked as he walked in with Xi and Arcade. 

"Oh we made Angelica look at Lance naked," Althea said.

"Well turn about is fair play," Xi shrugged. 

"Yeah you don't have anything to complain about Lance," Arcade grumbled. "I wish I looked half as good as you." 

"Lance you have to admit you do have a very nice physique," Fred told him. 

"I AM NOT LISTENING TO THIS!" Lance shouted. 

"Face it Lance," Wanda shrugged. "You have a hot body. What's wrong with us wanting to check it out once in a while?" 

"I AM NOT JUST SOME KIND OF SEX OBJECT YOU KNOW!" Lance shouted as he stormed into his room. "I HAVE A BRAIN!" 

"SINCE WHEN?" Wanda called out after him. 

"Whoo hoo!" Daria called out as Lance passed. 

"Nice butt hot stuff!" Brittany yelled. 

"Shake that thing!" Quinn shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Lance shouted as he slammed the door to his room. "I HATE ALL OF YOU!" 

"ALTHEA HELP ME CONTROL YOUR FATHER!" Cover Girl could be heard shouting. "HE'S DOING A STRIPTEASE AGAIN!" 

"DAD PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON RIGHT NOW!" Althea shouted as she ran to aid Cover Girl. "KEEP THOSE BOXER SHORTS ON MISTER! DON'T MAKE ME GET THE FRYING PAN!" 

"What kind of nut house have I committed myself to?" Angelica groaned. 


	5. Comfort from a Handsome Stranger

**And now, some romance begins to blossom…Ah love…**

**Comfort From a Handsome Stranger**

"_I've got a date with an angel…"_ Pietro preened in his hand held mirror. 

"Pietro what have I said about grooming yourself in the kitchen?" Cover Girl sighed. She was making Lina's lunch.

"I am not grooming myself," Pietro remarked. "Merely putting on the finishing touches. Everything has to look just perfect for when she falls in love with me."

"What is he talking about this time?" Fred asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

"He's planning an attack," Cover Girl said sarcastically.

"Hey she's been here a week and she's out of the infirmary," Pietro said. "It's time that girl got her spirits lifted. And I'm the guy to lift them."

"I'm shocked," Fred remarked.

"Why?" Pietro pouted. "Lina is quite attractive. Not many girls can pull off antennae." 

"No I'm shocked that you haven't put the moves on Angelica as well," Fred folded his arms.

"Yeah I was wondering that myself," Cover Girl remarked. "What's up with that?"

"If must know I have plans for her," Pietro explained. "But not for myself. I like to think of it as charity work. Helping less fortunate mutants who are disasters in love, namely one Lance Alvers."

"Oh boy," Fred winced. "This is not going to be pretty." 

"Hey we all know its high time Lance stopped moping after Pryde," Pietro said. "He's got to move on. Or at the very least annoy the hell out of her. And I think our new resident fire starter just might be the trick!" 

"I hate to admit it but I'm curious to see where he's going with this," Cover Girl said.

"I know exactly where he's going with this," Fred said. "Disaster, Population: us." 

"Oh come on," Pietro told them. "You know deep down I'm right. Besides she's not my type anyway. One, she's a klutz and two she looks a little too much like Jean for my tastes. Besides, why settle when you can get the best. And Lina is like a delicate angel from heaven."

"Yeah and she's got a devil of a guardian!" Cover Girl told him crossly. "Remember that!" 

"Pietro you shouldn't really be bugging her," Fred frowned.

"I'm not," Pietro remarked. "I'm just giving that lovely girl a chance to spend time with a gorgeous guy like me! Oh man, three of my hairs are out of place! I'd also better change outfits!" He zipped up to his room.

"Oh brother," Cover Girl grumbled. "Freddy could you do me a favor and bring Lina some lunch please? Try to get her to eat okay?"

"Will do," Fred nodded. He went up to her room with the tray. "Lina? Are you in there? Are you okay?"

She was in her bed curled up. "Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Fred set the tray down on her dresser.

"Well I don't feel fine," Lina sat up. "You're Freddy right?"

"Yeah," Fred smiled nervously. "Sorry we haven't gotten to talk much." 

"I guess trying to kill myself does put a damper on conversation," Lina sighed. "You all think I'm a basket case, don't you?" 

"Well…" Fred sighed. "Let's just say that you're not the only one that tried to hurt themselves when they first got here. A few of the others really were out of it. Just promise me you won't do it again, okay?" 

"I'm not going to do anything like that again," Lina sighed. "I just feel so stupid and ugly." 

"But you're pretty," Fred blinked. 

"You're just saying that," Lina sighed. "I have freaky eyes, antennae and wings! And on top of it all I spit up this sticky gunk! I'm a monster! There's nothing beautiful about me. What can anyone see in me?" 

"Well…" Fred scratched his head. "At least you're not fat." 

Lina looked at him in amazement. "Sorry," Fred shrugged. "First thing that came to mind. People have been saying bad things to me all my life because of the way I look. I can't help being fat. It's my mutation. Believe me, some days I'd rather look like a pretty bug than a fat pig. I mean you are pretty. Really. At least you don't have to worry about stupid things like the toilet seat not being big enough, or finding clothes in your size…" 

"Well," Lina moved her wings involuntarily. "Kind of. I never wore backless shirts before. Now I have to. It's weird." She looked down. "You all probably think I'm being selfish don't you?"

"Well uh," Fred shrugged. "Let's see, you became a mutant, nearly got captured by people who wanted to experiment on you, nearly got killed and got dumped by your parents in under a week. I think that qualifies you for depression." 

He lightly touched her hand. "I mean it's natural to feel sorry for yourself once in a while," He said. "But you can't just you know, dwell on it. You gotta think of the good stuff. You got a lot of good stuff. You can probably fly with those wings. Me, all I can do is stand around and have things hit me and I hardly get hurt." 

"What do you mean?" Lina looked at him.

"Well not only am I super strong, noting can hurt me," Fred told her. "I got invulnerable skin. Plus nobody can move me if I want them too. I'm un-moveable!" 

"That doesn't sound so bad," Lina said. 

"Yeah well it's not exactly good for being fast or anything," Fred told her. "I'm learning how to move better, but I'm still pretty slow." 

"I don't think you're slow at all," Lina blushed. "I mean…I think you're really nice." They both smiled at each other.

Ten minutes later, Pietro swaggered up to Lina's room in a new outfit. "Oh Lina…" He knocked on the door and peeked in. "Hey…" He stopped at what he saw. Both Freddy and Lina were laughing. "What the…?" 

"Thanks Freddy for cheering me up," Lina blushed.

"Well…Anytime," Fred grinned. 

"Okay…" Pietro walked in the room. "Hey there."

"So you really know how to cook?" Lina asked Fred. Neither of them had noticed Pietro.

"Yeah. I'll cook for you tomorrow if you'd like," Fred continued. 

"Well duh of course Freddy can cook," Pietro rolled his eyes. "Now about me…"

Neither had heard him. "Could…could you teach me to cook?" Lina asked shyly.

"You don't know how?" Fred asked her.

"No I never learned…" Lina admitted. 

"Well I could teach you," Fred said quickly. 

"Fine you can give her a cooking lesson," Pietro said. "And speaking of cooking…"

"Really? You will teach me?" Lina asked.

"Sure!" Fred nodded. "Anytime!"

"HE-LLOO!" Pietro waved his arms. "I'M IN THE ROOM HERE!" 

"Hey Pietro, you just get in?" Fred asked. 

"Uh yeah," Pietro slapped his hand to his forehead. "Just popped in to see how Lina's doing." 

"I'm feeling a lot better now," Lina admitted. "But a little tired."

"Well we'll let you rest," Fred got up and absently grabbed Pietro by the arm, but it was clear he was paying attention to Lina. "Bye!"

"Bye Freddy!" Lina giggled. "Oh bye Pietro." 

They left the room and Fred gave a happy sigh. He looked like he was in a daze and happily whistled as he walked down the hall. Pietro made a face of absolute horror and shock as he was left standing there in the hall. 

"OKAY, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE?" Pietro shouted. 


	6. Flying Lessons

**Flying Lessons**

A few days later the Misfits were out on the Joe training course. "I'm glad Lina's finally able to train with us," Angelica sighed. "I don't feel so bad about being the only new girl now." She was wearing a black and gold uniform. 

"Well this exercise is for the two of you," Althea said. "To work on your flying skills."

"Yeah especially after yesterday," Pietro snickered. 

"Look I got a little excited that's all!" Angelica snapped at him. "It was an accident!" 

"What happened yesterday?" Daria asked. Trinity was there as well. 

"I don't wanna talk about it," Angelica groaned. 

"Well we were supposed to go through the obstacle course using our powers," Pietro started. "And when Angelica's turn came up she gets the bright idea to try and fly **over **the obstacles."

"Didn't work huh?" Quinn asked. 

"No," Roadblock walked out with a bandage on his head and his arm in a sling. "It did not." 

"I'm so sorry…" Angelica moaned. 

"Not as sorry as we are," Pietro quipped. "It was bad enough she ended up in the infirmary half the time. Now she's putting us **all **in the infirmary!" 

"You want a hotfoot smart guy?" Angelica stomped her foot. "And this time it will be on purpose!" 

"Uh oh! Careful! Mt. St. Firestar is gonna explode again!" Pietro mocked. 

"You bet it is!" Angelica raised her fist. "All over your face!" 

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cover Girl walked over to them with Lina. "Let's try to have a civil training exercise today!" 

"Wow Lina you look good," Fred whistled. She was wearing a green and black backless uniform with high boots. Her hair had been cut to her chin in a bob and she was wearing a green visor. 

"Yeah, I asked Cover Girl to help me fix it," Lina fidgeted with her hair. "Haven't had it this short in a long time. Maybe never." 

"Well now that everyone's here we can get this exercise into gear," Roadblock sighed. "We're going to practice flying skills. Trinity, show 'em how it's done. Then the others can have their fun." 

"WHEEEEEEE!" The girls levitated and flew around like hummingbirds on a caffeine rush. "BURN RUBBER BABY!" 

"Wow…" Lina blinked. "They're good."

"They've just had more practice that's all," Althea told her. "Now you two try." 

"Okay," Angelica gulped. "Here we go again." 

"Get out the bandages!" Pietro called out. "Air Firestar is at it again!" 

"Shut up Pietro!" Angelica shouted. "I can do this! I can do this!" She levitated slightly. "I'm doing this!" 

"Hey Lance maybe you'd better spot her," Pietro remarked. "You know catch her in case she falls." 

"It's not going to work Pietro!" Lance snapped.

"You're right," Pietro said. "You're not big enough to break her fall." 

"No I mean your little plan to have me hook up with Angelica," Lance pointed out. "Freddy told me everything!" 

"Speaking of Freddy," Pietro decided that right now was a good time to change the topic of conversation. "Take a look over there." 

Lina nervously stood on top of a small stepladder. "Are you sure this is going to work?" She stretched her wings. "I mean I don't know if I'm ready yet." 

"It's all right Lina," Fred called out with open arms. "I've got you." 

"Okay," Lina gulped. "Here goes…" She buzzed her wings and stepped off the ladder. She remained hovering in the air. "Okay…I'm doing it…I think I'm doing it!" 

"You are doing it!" Fred said happily. 

"I'm flying!" Lina rose higher into the air. "I'M FLYING!" She whooped with joy. 

"Hey! I'm flying too!" Angelica shouted with happiness as she started to fly around. "I think I'm getting better at this! Whoops!" She almost collided with Daria. "Sorry!" 

"Watch it!" Daria snapped. 

"Come on sis," Quinn said. "She's just learning control. I recall you used to bump into the wall a lot when we first started to fly!" 

"Wow look how good Lina's doing!" Fred said excitedly.

"You seem to really like those cute little wings of hers," Pietro zipped up to him. 

"Hey! She's a nice person I'm happy to see her fly, that's all," Fred told him. 

"Methinks the Blob doth protest too much," Pietro mocked. 

"Does protest too much!" Fred flustered. "Geeze Pietro and you complain about my grammar!" 

"He means you and Lina are really getting chummy," Lance told him. 

"We're just friends that's all," Fred told him, blushing. 

"Yeah right," Pietro scoffed. 

"He's just sore because you beat him to the punch," Wanda indicated Pietro with her thumb. "It seems my brother isn't as fast as he thinks he is after all." 

"WHAT?" Pietro snapped. "Listen! I…" 

A loud explosion interrupted him. "I didn't do it!" Pietro shouted instinctively. 

"No they did it!" Arcade pointed to several Cobra Rattlers flying overhead. 

"How did they get past our defense systems?" Low Light swore. 

"Probably got some new type of cloaking technology they're testing out!" Cover Girl shouted as they fired. "KIDS SCATTER!" 

"What's going on? Who are these guys?" Angelica gasped as she landed near Lance and they ducked for cover. 

"Cobra," Lance told her. "Bunch of low life terrorists that have been giving the Joes trouble forever! They like to attack the Pit every now and then because they get bored or something!" 

"Where the hell are the Joe planes?" Pietro shouted as he dodged the laserfire.

"They're pinned down!" Arcade shouted. "I don't know what Cobra has but whatever it is was able to completely sneak by our security systems!"

"In other words we got caught with our pants down!" Althea grumbled. "Great! Wanda! Try and take 'em down with your hex bolts!" 

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" She shouted as she shot out a bolt. She was able to crash one Rattler but was forced to take cover. "There must be fifty of 'em!"

Lina screamed as she hid under cover. Fred protected her with his body. "Don't worry Lina! I've got you!" He shouted. 

They heard a loud scream. One of the Joe Greenshirts had been hit in the leg. There was a Rattler approaching with guns blazing. Lina's eyes widened with horror as she saw the defenseless soldier. Lina dove towards him, not thinking. "LINA!" Fred shouted as she flew straight at him. 

She grabbed him and tried to drag him away. Using strength she never knew she had she managed to lift him off the ground slightly and pull him to safety. Fred quickly managed to cover her. "Are you crazy? You could have been killed!" 

"He's hurt!" Lina pointed to the soldier's leg. Laserfire had given it a nasty burn. Without thinking she spat out her string from her mouth. 

"What is she doing?" The Greenshirt shouted in terror.

"She's trying to keep you from bleeding to death!" Fred snapped. "Back off!" 

"Okay shutting up now," He gulped. "Actually that does feel a lot better now…" 

"We gotta do something!" Angelica shouted as the Rattlers kept firing above.

"Wanda's doing all she can," Lance told her. "What do you want the rest of us to do? Fly up there? HEY! I DIDN'T MEAN YOU!" 

Angelica flew up into the sky. "What is that lunatic doing up there?" Cover Girl shouted. "FIRESTAR GET YOUR BUTT BACK DOWN HERE!" 

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Angelica flew up into the air and aimed her heat beams at a Rattler. It scored a direct hit. She zapped another one. Wanda assisted by hex bolting two more. By this time the Joe anti-aircraft fire and jets were off the ground. They made short work of the Rattlers and soon the ones that were left had escaped. "WHOO HOO! I DID IT!" Angelica shouted as she landed.

"Oh you did it all right!" Cover Girl stormed up to her. "What were you thinking flying up there? Your powers aren't under control yet! Do you realize how much danger you were in? You could have been hurt or worse!"

"But she wasn't," Roadblock put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, she helped save the day."

"That's still no excuse for just charging up there and endangering herself!" Cover Girl whirled on him. "And Lina the same goes for you! You both could have been hurt!"

"But we weren't," Angelica said. "We just couldn't stand by and do nothing!"

"Yeah they could have easily gotten killed just by standing there," Pietro said. "I mean there was hardly any cover for us to hide under." 

"He does have a point," Roadblock sighed. "It's not their fault Cover Girl. It's ours for not knowing about Cobra's newest cloaking technology. I agree that they shouldn't have just flown around without more training but…" 

"They did save lives," Lifeline had come over and was tending to the Greenshirt. "And isn't that why they're here in the first place?" 

Cover Girl ran her hand through her hair. "All right but you two still have to do extra training. I want you girls to be better prepared! Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Angelica and Lina nodded.

"Don't call me ma'am," Cover Girl groaned. "I'm not that old!" 

"Now that that's settled," Lifeline checked over Lina's handiwork. "Lina would you accompany me to the infirmary and help me here. I'd like to talk to you as soon as we take care of the patients." 

"Uh sure, if it's okay with Cover Girl," Lina nodded.

"I'll come with you," Cover Girl sighed. "The rest of you start cleaning up this mess!" 

"Geeze and we didn't even get to wreck anything this time," Todd grumbled.

************************************************************************

Some time later Lifeline and Bree met with Lina and Cover Girl. "I like to ask you something, Lina. What made you think of using your spit spray to cover his leg?" Lifeline asked about the Greenshirt. 

"It was just a reflex," Lina shrugged.

"That reflex helped heal his cut," Bree noticed. "I think your spit spray has some healing properties." 

"Healing?" Lina blinked. "You mean this gunk is actually good for something?" 

"Yes and from what he told me your wings were quite good at rescuing him," Lifeline said. "Lina I would like to ask you something, you don't really want to fight now do you? It's okay, nobody going to be mad at you. Just tell the truth."

Lina fidgeted. "I…don't want to fight. I know that's why I'm training here but…"

"But maybe there's another direction you can take," Lifeline grinned. "I know you were interested in becoming a doctor once. What would you say that it wasn't entirely out of your reach?" 

"You mean, I could be like a medic?" Lina asked. "A real one?" 

"From what I've seen you have the potential to be a good one," Cover Girl remarked. "You could use your wings to rescue people and your spray to help heal them." 

"It's going to take a lot of training however," Lifeline said. "Think you're up to it?" 

"Y-yes!" Lina said happily. "Yes I would love to do it!"

"That's good!" Bree laughed. "All you need now is a code name. Any thoughts?"

Lina thought for a second. She then looked at her reflection in a nearby mirror. She turned back to them with her decision. "Call me Dragonfly," She said. 

**Yeah I know there was a Dragonfly in the comics, one of Count Nefaria's Anti-Men. But this is my version. She's a lot nicer and more fun, don't you think? **


	7. Family Bonding Was Never Like This!

**Family Bonding Was Never Like This!**

"I can't believe I'm going to be a medic!" Lina said excitedly when they returned to the Misfit house. "I mean I did always kind of want to be a doctor anyway."

"Kind of?" Cover Girl asked.

"Well it was my…" Lina winced. "Parents' idea for me to be one. I just sort of grew to love it."

"Well what did you want to be?" Cover Girl asked. 

"I…really never thought about it," Lina shrugged. "I just assumed what my parents wanted was best for me."

"Okay that is it!" Cover Girl raised her arms. "Right now girl we are going to teach you how to have some backbone!" 

"Huh?" Lina blinked.

"Lina you have got to learn that you have to stand up for what you want," Cover Girl said. "Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you. Lesson one, how to annoy adults. I want you to yell at me."

"What for?" 

"Whatever you feel like. Make up a reason if you have to. It doesn't have to be rational. In fact in my experience, most arguments with teenagers are irrational. Just as long as you insult me." 

"Let me get this straight," Lina looked at her. "You want me to be disrespectful to you?" 

"Yes!" Cover Girl shouted. 

"Why?" Lina looked at her as if she had grown three heads. 

"For practice. Go ahead. Lay it on me."

"Okay…You…you're…." Lina stumbled.

"Come on, let it out! There's gotta be something you're annoyed at me for!" 

"You…Have one hair that's out of place. Maybe I can brush it…" 

"No, no, no…" Cover Girl groaned. "You're supposed to scream at me! Yell! Swear!"

"You want me to…say bad words?" Lina blinked.

"Yes!" Cover Girl told her. "Well every now and then. Within reason of course I don't want you to overdo it like Althea but…"

"But I can't do that!" Lina said.

"Are you disobeying an order from an authority figure?" Cover Girl said. "Because that sounds like it to me!"

"My head is starting to hurt…" Lina moaned.

"What's going on?" Angelica asked. The other Misfits followed her. 

"I'm trying to teach Lina how to be a smart aleck like the rest of you," Cover Girl said. "Come on girl! Swear!" 

"I can't do that!" Lina said.

"Okay disobeying is a good start but now I really need to you shout out those profanities!" Cover Girl said.

"Did I miss something?" Spyder asked. "Yesterday she was telling me **not** to swear so much!" 

"Only for her own good," Cover Girl said. "Lina I don't want you to be a doormat all your life. You need to get a little backbone."

"I'm not a doormat!" Lina protested. She looked at the others. "Am I?"

"Uh don't look now honey," Pietro said. "But there's a sign saying welcome on your back." 

"She doesn't have to swear to rebel!" Fred told them. "There's lots of other ways she can do it!" 

"Yeah like you could build a mechanical mini army of robots designed to eat someone's underwear!" Arcade said excitedly. 

"Who would do something like that?" Lance asked him.

"No reason," Arcade whistled. 

"Cover Girl what the hell is going on here?" Shipwreck asked as he walked in.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that in the first place!" Cover Girl hit her head. "Shipwreck I need you."

"Well uh…" Shipwreck looked around. "Couldn't you have waited to say that until we were alone or something. I mean I know you've gone without but…"

"NOT FOR THAT YOU MORON!" Cover Girl grabbed his ear and twisted it. "I NEED YOU TO SHOUT SOME PROFANITIES HERE!" 

"Ouch! Oh golly oh gee whiz!" Shipwreck snapped as he pulled away.

"No the real bad ones!" Cover Girl snapped. "I need you to teach Lina how to be a bit less…obedient." 

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Shipwreck looked at her. 

"In her case it is," Cover Girl said.

"Look I don't see the problem here," Lina protested. "I was always taught to respect my parents no matter what and do whatever they wanted because that was the right thing to do. It was my obligation to obey without question. What's wrong with that."

"Oh my god Cover Girl why the hell didn't you call me sooner?" Shipwreck snapped. "Okay in the first place Cover Girl you shouldn't be teaching her this stuff."

"Thank you," Lina sighed.

"You have to have the other kids teach her!" Shipwreck pointed to the Misfits. "I mean the Triplets learned from Althea and the babies are learning from the Triplets. The older kids always have to teach the younger kids this stuff. Parents aren't supposed to lecture kids into being rebellious. What were you thinking?" 

"I think my headache is getting worse…" Lina blinked.

"Don't worry pop," Althea said. "We'll start her out slow with a few pranks on Beach Head. Then we'll move up. Come on," She grabbed Lina's arm and dragged her off. 

"Good thinking! And if that fails just watch a few hours of television!" Shipwreck called out to her. 

************************************************************************

"I don't know about this…" Lina protested.

"Oh don't worry we do this to Beach Head all the time," Pietro waved. They were hidden in the hallway outside his office. "Now when he walks into his office the ferrets will tackle him and…"

"Shhh!" Althea waved. "He's coming!" They hid behind the corner. 

"This sounds good!" Pietro cackled as they heard a scream and a squeal of several ferrets. 

"Where did you get the ferrets in the first place?" Beach Head asked as he stood behind them.

"Oh we borrowed them from…" Pietro stopped and did a double take. "Beach…?"

"Uh huh…" He folded his arms. 

"Well if you're here…" Todd blinked. "Then who…" 

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" General Hawk shouted from inside the room. "GET THESE FERRETS OFF OF ME!" 

"Oh boy…" Lance gulped. "This is not the way we planned it!"

"RUN!" Pietro shouted as the Misfits scattered. 

"Is it always like this here?" Lina asked.

"Apparently," Angelica shrugged as they ran. 

****


	8. Letters From Boot Camp

**Letters From Boot Camp**

_To Private Angelica:_

Hey there space cadet! How's boot camp for mutants? It took me forever to find your address. Send me an e-mail huh? There is so much I want to tell you! 

But here's the biggest scoop! Brace yourself: Bonnie got EXPELLED! No lie! Turns out they caught her with not only a bunch of drugs, but also the answers to the exam scores! I don't know all the details but from what I heard she really mouthed off to the principal when they caught her! It took three security guards to drag her from the school! Then she broke away and attacked the vice-principal! She bit him! No lie! I saw that part! 

Yes we still have school. You only burned down the auditorium. Well part of it. A lot of kids aren't exactly happy with it. Of course we did end up having three days off from school. You've kind of become a legend around here. Okay maybe like not totally in a good way, like in the Jesse James kind of way, but still…

You've probably figured out that there's now a mutant ban at school. I guess in addition to the fire, finding out Lina the star student was a mutant really set people on edge. Aimee and I aren't exactly talking any more. It sucks that some people totally change when…Well I don't need to tell you that. 

So tell me about what it's like where you are. What other kind of mutants do you live with? I can't believe you are living with the Misfits! How cool is that? 

Keep in touch,

Amber. 

Three days later she got an e-mail. 

__

Amber:

Greetings from Boot Camp for Mutants!

Wow you can't believe how psyched I was that you wrote me! I figured the entire town pretty much wants to lynch me after what happened. Nothing new there. But I love the news about her royal witchy-ness! There is justice in the universe! 

The Pit isn't anything like I thought it would be. Okay, it's not exactly a piece of cake but it's not really that bad once you get used to things around here. Of course anywhere is paradise compared to school and that hellhole they locked me in. I was only in there a short time but boy that was enough! 

So what's my life like? Well, I get up, exercise, beat breakfast, train, do chores, go to school blah, blah, blah…But that's only the boring part. Life is pretty interesting here when you look past the training. There's no short of excitement or drama! Especially when you live with ninjas, sailors, and insane mutants! It's a pretty interesting group we've got here. 

First is our 'fearless leader' Althea (Yeah, another A!). She's a second-generation mutant along with her sisters and brothers. (Well one's adopted so we don't know who his parents really are but that's another story!). She's also a ninja in training. She was born at the Pit and her dad's a sailor. His name's Shipwreck. He's kind of crazy but a lot of fun. 

I can see the look on your face now, I am serious. Ninjas do exist. I have the bruises from their training sessions to prove it. One of our teachers, Mr. Moore, he's some kind of blind ninja master. What he can't see, he can pick up by hearing. I swear you could whisper something halfway across the base and he'd still hear it! 

Then there's Wanda. She and I really have been connecting lately. She and her twin brother Pietro…Well, they've had it really rough. That's all I'm gonna say. But she and Althea are really a lot of fun, when they're not locking me in the bathroom with strange boys. Don't ask. 

Lina is starting to do better now. She's had it really rough the past few weeks what with her parents and all. But she's a lot better now. You wouldn't recognize her! And I don't mean just by her mutation. She's starting to come out of her shell a lot. 

There are a lot of different mutants here. But deep down we're pretty much all the same. All we really want is to be accepted at some level. Of course we all have nasty habits of leveling things to the ground at times! 

Bottom line is, I'm doing okay. Yeah I'm having a hard time with all the physical stuff but these guys here, they keep my spirits up. Well most of the time. Most of them are pretty good friends. I'll write to you soon. 

Private Firestar (AKA Angelica) That's my mutant name! 

Angelica: 

Firestar huh? I guess from what I've heard all mutants take some kind of code name. I guess you aren't the Jinx anymore. So are you sure there aren't any guys you like there? What about that cute Lance guy? You know the one that saved you? Seems like a hunk to me! 

To the Deranged Amber:

LANCE IS NOT CUTE! REPEAT! NOT CUTE! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? HE'S A JERK! J-E-R-K, JERK! YOU WANT HIM YOU CAN HAVE HIM! 

To Angelica: 

Sounds like love to me! Ha ha! 

To Insane Amber:

You have got to be kidding me! In the first place, he's a jerk, second, he's already got a girlfriend! So forget about that.

Amber: 

Actually Amber, Lance is being strung along by a girl who is also dating another guy! It's so tragic really. Oh where are my manners? I'm Pietro Maximoff, AKA Quicksilver. The dashing single handsome one of the group. I sort of discovered your e-mail and I thought I should send you a note correcting the situation. I think with the right encouragement those two would make a lovely couple. And speaking of lovely couples, how about a double date sometime? 

Pietro

Amber: 

God I am so sorry about that! Sometimes that nut doesn't know when to quit! Don't worry, his sister is punishing him right now as we speak! 

The Real Angelica!

Angelica: 

Don't be sorry. I've seen him on TV. Actually he's kind of cute. So this other girl is stringing Lance along huh? Maybe a double date isn't such a bad idea…

Amber…

"I knew she couldn't resist my charms! YEOWWWWW!" Pietro screamed as Wanda zapped him again. 

"Okay Angelica! I'll hold him! You get to burn him!" Wanda shouted as she started to punch her brother.

"Oh somebody help me…" Angelica moaned. 

**Next: The girls finally go meet the X-Men. Will they make new friends and patch up the X-Men/Misfit feud? Or will they take the insanity to a whole new level? Take a guess what happens! **


	9. Getting to Know the XMen

**Getting to Know The X-Men**

"Are you sure this is safe?" Angelica gulped as the Misfits prepared to transport themselves to the X-Mansion.

"Don't worry," Wanda told her. "We've done this teleportation thing dozens of times."

"Yeah but not with Angelica along," Pietro indicated with his thumb. "Just our luck it will be the one time when all our molecules will end up scattered along the entire universe!" 

"Pietro!" Wanda smacked him on the head. "Do you even know how to act like a human being sometimes?" 

"You'll be fine," Althea told the two of them. 

"I'm still nervous," Lina whispered. 

"Don't worry," Wanda said. "They're just mutants like us. We just happen to have a semi-explosive feud with them."

"Oh that makes me feel much better!" Angelica groaned. 

They teleported to the mansion. "Wow that was weird," Angelica blinked. Then she saw several mutants before her in the living room. "Woah…" 

"There are…so many mutants here," Lina blinked. 

"Welcome to the Xavier Institute," Xavier wheeled up to them. "Angelica, Lina, Spyder it's good to see you here. 

"Is this all of you?" Angelica asked. 

"Kurt, Jean and Kitty went with Ororo to get some stuff," Rogue said. "I'm Rogue by the way."

"Hi there," Angelica shook her gloved hand. "We didn't get to talk much earlier. You're Wanda's sister right?"

"Yeah I suppose you heard all about that huh?" Rogue sighed.

"I told them the abridged version," Pietro zipped over.

"And then I told them the real story," Wanda said. Wanda noticed Lina's nervousness. "It's okay Lina, everyone's a mutant here."

"Ah-hem," Arcade coughed. Shipwreck and the human Misfit handlers gave them a look too.

"Well mostly mutant," Wanda said. "And those that aren't are pretty cool."

"Thank you!" Arcade grinned. "Hey are those corn chips! Neat-o!" 

"You would think Blob would be the first one to notice them," Rogue commented. 

"Actually for once he has other things on his mind," Pietro snickered.

"Shut up," Wanda glared at him. "Not now." 

That was when Kurt teleported into the room with his image inducer turned off. "Hey! We're back!" Lina gave a startled yelp. "Uh sorry Fraulein!" 

"It's all right Lina," Xavier told her. "Kurt also has a physical mutation. However his was apparent at birth." 

"Yeah that's our fuzzy elf," Todd quipped. "So where've you been? The party's just getting started!" 

"We just got back from the mall," Kurt sighed. "For some reason nearly all our underwear went missing."

"Imagine that," Arcade whistled. 

"Hey there's Thornn!" Angelica waved. Thornn the cat like mutant was the newest recruit for the X-Men. She too had been kidnapped like Angelica. "So how are you settling in Thornn?" Angelica asked.

"Not bad," The cat girl shrugged. "It's different, but it's not as hard as I thought it would be. Could do without the lasers though."

"I gotta admit," Logan huffed. "You learned to handle the Danger Room better than most rookies."

"Well in the first place, Morlocks don't exactly sleep in until noon," Thornn told him. "Living in the Alley you had to learn to fight and scavenge fast. Otherwise you'd be dead." 

"I thought you said the Alley was a safe haven for Morlocks?" Jubilee asked.

"The Alley itself is, or used to be," Thornn grumbled. "It was going topside for food and having to scavenge in other tunnels where other gangs lived that was dangerous."

"Other gangs?" Angelica asked. 

"Yeah," Thornn looked at her. "Ya didn't think Morlocks only lived down there did ya? There are a few street gangs and homeless people in different tunnels further outside the city that make a habit of hiding out underground. And a lot of them ain't happy about sharing with freaks. Fortunately we stay out of each other's way most of the time. Some of the other Morlock clans have problems when they come to visit us or we visit them."

"Wait, wait…" Todd held up his hand. "Back up. Other Morlock clans?"

"It's complicated," Ray said. "You see there are groups of mutants living underground all over the country. Most of the leaders originated in the Alley but moved on. Most of them call themselves Morlocks too. Underground you're either a mutant or you're not. Very little need to distinguish between different groups or 'clans' unless it's a dispute over leadership or territory. But since there are so many different tunnels that rarely happens."

"Between all the abandoned military and subway tunnels plus ones we dig ourselves there's plenty of room," Thornn told them. "All mutants are pretty much equal underground. To call your group something other than Morlock is considered well…"

"They think of it as trying to be above the others," Ray said. "Like they're superior or special."

"Wow," Kitty blinked. "Like I had no idea Morlocks were so…"

"Different?" Ray said. "Yeah it is. It's really hard to explain unless you've lived it. There are Morlocks in nearly every major city. Some in Chicago. Even some as far as LA." 

"And you can travel to one Morlock territory to another all the way underground?" Kurt asked.

"Most of the time," Thornn said. "There are some exceptions. LA of course you have to travel topside for a while. There's just no getting around it. That's why that group is so isolated from us. We rarely see mutants from there and they're really different. Some of them even live above ground." 

"Ray how come you never told us any of this?" Scott asked.

"You never asked," Ray replied. "Even after you found out I was a Morlock." 

"I must confess this is a surprise to me as well," Xavier remarked. "I thought I was an expert on mutants but this is amazing. Tell me Thornn, how did the Morlocks become so diverse in such a short time?"

"Short time? Morlocks have been around for about 30 years," Thornn snickered. "But to be fair we've only started calling ourselves that for about fifteen or so. Maybe nineteen." 

"Did you say…thirty years?" Scott blinked. "That can't be right!"

"Why not?" Thornn gave him an amused look. "You really didn't think you X-Men were the very first mutant group that ever existed did ya? The mutant population has been secretly growing since the sixties."

"But if that's true…" Lance said. "How come Cerebro hadn't picked up more mutants before?"

"Let me ask you something," Ray folded his arms. "How old is Cerebro?"

"I've only been able to detect mutants with Cerebro prototypes for less than ten years," Xavier nodded. "And with each modification I was able to improve on it's design, making it more powerful and its range more widespread. Able to pick up more subtle mutations."

"Right," Thornn nodded. "A lot of mutants don't really have powers like telepathy or laser eyes. The majority of the old timers just looked different. I'll bet your older versions didn't pick them up."

"True," Xavier nodded. "Kurt's for example. I didn't pick up his mutation until he actually used his teleportation powers. And Todd's I had trouble reading because his mutations were physical." 

"So that's why you had your weather witch zap me," Todd grumbled. "You know you could have just asked ya know?" 

"Hold on," Logan held up his hand. "I thought Callisto was kind of the founder of the Morlocks?" 

"She is," Thornn grinned. "She may not have a healing factor, but she is older than she looks. She founded 'em with a few other mutants, but that's kind of a long story."

"Whew," Angelica blinked. "I had no idea that Mutant History was so involved." 

"Indeed," Xavier said. "There's so much even we don't know. Now it's possible that there have been mutants since biblical times. But for some reason there were only a handful or so each generation, maybe less until now." 

"Why now?" Rogue asked. "I mean why has the population all of the sudden exploded after all these centuries?" 

"Could be a number of reasons," Hank counted them off. "Radiation, chemicals in the water, the ozone layer…television. No one knows for sure." 

"I'd like to learn why," Lina said. "That is part of my training."

"Training?" Jean asked. "What training?" 

"Lina's gonna be our medic!" Fred said proudly. "That means she don't have to fight!" 

"The way these kids go at each other we could use another person in the medical profession around here," Hank sighed. 

**Next: The fic concludes with more X-Men/Misfit fun! **


	10. Some Things Will Never Change

**Some Things Will Never Change**

The party continued. Angelica found a corner to talk with Lina. "So what do you think of the X-Men?" She asked.

"They seem kind of nice," Lina admitted. "I just wish there wasn't this rivalry between them." 

"But we don't have to fight," Angelica told them. "It does seem kind of silly to me. I'm going to go over and talk to them some more."

She walked over to the kitchen. She accidentally bumped into Lance who was carrying two paper plates with slices of cakes and ice cream on them. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Angelica apologized.

"Well that's one way to finish off desert," Lance looked at his ruined T-shirt. 

"I'm sorry," Angelica tried to clean off the mess with a paper towel. 

"It's okay," Lance sighed. "I'm getting used to it."

"Meaning what?" Angelica looked at him. 

"Well you have to admit you are kind of accident prone," Lance told her. 

"You have a point," Angelica groaned. "But did you really need two cakes?"

"One was for Kitty," Lance told her. 

"Oh," She sighed. "Come on, take off your shirt a second. Let me clean this off." Lance gave her the shirt just in time for Kitty to walk into the room.

"Pardon me," Kitty said icily. Then she walked out. 

"Kitty!" Lance chased after her.

"Oh no!" Angelica put her hand to her head.

"What happened?" Peter walked in. 

"I accidentally knocked some cake and ice cream onto Lance and I was going to clean his shirt for him," She looked at it in her hand. "When Kitty walks in here and jumps to the wrong conclusion!" She glared at the snickering Peter. "It's not funny!" 

"Sorry," He apologized. "It's just these kind of things happen to Lance quite a lot."

"Yeah well it doesn't exactly help my rep as a jinx," Angelica sighed.

"You are not a jinx," Peter said.

"Yes I am," Angelica threw up her hands. "It seems no matter what I do something goes wrong! All I wanted was to get along with everyone and now everyone's going to think I have a thing for Lance and Kitty hates me and…"

"Hold on," Peter said. "Nobody hates you. Kitty is annoyed with Lance, not you." 

"What is it with you two anyway?" Angelica asked. "I don't understand this whole love triangle thing. From what I've heard one minute Kitty likes you and the next she likes Lance and then she hates the both of you! Admittedly I've only heard the Misfit version of things but still…"

"You are not that far off," Peter sighed. "It is…complicated."

"Well how complicated can it be to choose between two guys?" Angelica asked. "Not that I would know."

"I find that hard to believe," Peter said. 

"You're only just saying that."

"No you are quite beautiful."

"Well thanks for the flattery but it's still not going to get this shirt cleaned," Angelica groaned. "And I've got it all over my hands now. It's such a mess." 

"Come on," Peter took her by the hand. "Let me help you get that cleaned up. There's some stuff Ororo keeps under the bathroom sink for clothing emergencies. We can get that out."

"Thanks," Angelica followed him. "But I didn't think you'd do anything to help Lance the way Pietro talks."

"Ha! Pietro believes that…how does that phrase go? The sun doesn't shine without him," Peter scoffed.

"Yeah that sounds like him," Angelica followed him into the ground floor bathroom. "So how did this whole mess start with you three? I mean I know Lance's side but he can be a bit of a jerk so…"

"For a Misfit that comment is amazingly perceptive. You really want to know?" Peter looked at her as he got a bottle from under the sink. 

"Well yeah that's why I asked," Angelica remarked as he started to help treat the shirt. "For an X-Man you seem uncommonly understanding."

"You have a point. Well it's a long story," Peter sighed and he started to tell her. Neither of them noticed that someone else was watching the conversation. 

At the same time Jean was talking to Scott in a corner. "I just hope this goes well," She sighed. "It seems like every time we try to interact with new members on either side something horrible goes wrong and we get off on the wrong foot." 

"If I didn't know any better I'd say we were cursed," Scott groaned. 

"I know," Jean ran her fingers through her hair. "I mean take Fred for example. I should have known he'd react violently to the tiniest rejection. He'd probably heard those things all his life." 

Lina turned the corner behind them just in time to hear Scott. She stayed out of sight. "Face it Jean, the Blob has serious anger management issues."

"Yeah but I didn't think he'd react like a bully," Jean told him. "But I guess that's what he is or was. Maybe still is." 

"Well as long as the Joes are controlling him he hasn't really been that much of a problem," Scott said. 

"But with him you never know," Jean shuddered slightly. "Sometimes he still creeps me out. I know he's been working on it but sometimes I can't help but see him as a big fat obnoxious brute." 

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS ABOUT FREDDY YOU…YOU…WITCH!" Lina shouted as she revealed herself. 

"But Lina I…" Jean blanched. "How long have you been standing there?" 

"Long enough to hear you call Freddy those horrible names!" Lina shouted. 

"Lina wait I don't think you realize the whole story here," Jean said trying to be calm, however it came out in a patronizing tone.

"Oh I know the story," Lina said. "Freddy told me how he accidentally kidnapped you."

"Accidentally?" Jean shouted. 

"Well if you hadn't led him on and only listened to him for a second instead of attacking him you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Lina shouted back.

"Now hold on a minute sister!" Jean snapped. 

"No! You hold on! Freddy is the nicest, sweetest person I have ever met and it's stuck up snobs like you that keep putting him down!" Lina shouted. 

"What did you call me you deluded little…" Jean growled. 

"Okay both you girls calm down now," Scott stepped between them.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both girls shoved Scott to the side before resuming their argument. 

Meanwhile back in the bathroom Peter had finished pouring out his heart to Angelica. "Wow that's some story," Angelica remarked as she sat on the toilet. (Lid seat down of course.) 

"You probably think the two of us are being fools," Peter said. 

"Well…" Angelica said. "I think that the reason why Kitty hasn't been able to choose either one of you is that she really cares for you both. She doesn't want to lose you guys. Lance isn't that bad a person once you get to know him and you're really nice. I think she's scared what with everything going on in her life, especially now that her parents are divorced and with other people."

"Oh yeah," Peter nodded his head. "That situation is bizarre in itself."

"Let's face it the whole mutant thing here is bizarre," Angelica said. "What is it about being a mutant that your life automatically turns into some weird kind of soap opera or comic book?" 

"A side effect of the X-Gene?" Peter grinned. "Is it me or is it suddenly colder in here?"

"Well I'm usually pretty warm with my powers but yeah now that you mention it?" She noticed that she could see her breath. Then she got up to open the door but found she couldn't. "Whoa! That's cold!" 

"Cold?" Peter stood up and touched it. "It is cold!"

"But how…?" Angelica began to ask when she heard laughter on the other side. 

"BOBBY YOU JERK!" Peter pounded on the door. "He froze us in!" 

"Stand back!" Angelica heated up her hands. "I can handle this. I'll melt us out."

Back at the party. "Has anyone seen Angelica?" Lance asked the Misfits and X-Men in the living room. 

"No but have you seen yourself?" Tabitha pointed at Lance's bare chest. "I know this is a casual gathering but…" 

"Angelica has my shirt." He noticed Kitty's huff. "Kitty for crying out loud I explained the whole thing to you twice!"

"Well you have to admit it did look a little suspicious," Kitty said.

"I'd like to hear this story," Todd grinned. 

"There is no story!" Lance said. "She spilled some stuff on me and was trying to help me clean my shirt when Kitty walked in on us." 

"Oh," Althea nodded. Then she 'accidentally' spilled her drink on Todd's shirt. "Oh clumsy me! Here Todd, let me clean that for you."

"Nice try," Todd looked at her as he pulled away. "Like you haven't pulled **that** trick before! Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me forty three times…" 

"Here we go again," Pietro groaned. "As much as I'd love for Angelica to be trying to seduce Rockhead here, she wouldn't do it."

"Well she's not that kind of girl," Todd remarked.

BOOOMMM!

Everyone in the living room ran to the sound of the explosion. "No," Rogue quipped when she saw the mess. "She's the kind that blows up bathroom doors!"

"Iceman froze the door shut on us!" Peter told them. "It was not her fault!"

"I guess I still don't have enough control over my powers yet," Angelica groaned.

"Us?" Kitty blinked. "What were you two doing in the bathroom together in the first place?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Lance folded his arms. 

"Oh really?" Kitty looked at him.

"Okay before you jump to any conclusions, will you let me explain?" Angelica asked. 

"They were talking," Bobby piped up. "Something about relationships."

"Way to go Angelica!" Pietro shouted. "I wanted you to hook up with Lance but this idea is much better!" 

"It was not my idea!" Angelica shouted.

"Oh so Petey decided to have this little tete a tete," Pietro began. 

"No! Yes!" Peter groaned. "It is not what you think!" 

"I'll bet!" Kitty glared at Angelica.

"Wow now Angelica is after both Lance and Peter!" Tabitha said. "The Flirt is dead! Long live the Flirt!"

"I got another name for her!" Kitty fumed. 

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Angelica shouted. "Besides you're one to talk!" 

"Excuse me?" Kitty snapped. "Are you always this rude?" 

"I dunno. Do you always have to be the center of attention?" Angelica shouted back. "You know it is possible to be friends with a guy without wanting to hook up with him!" 

"Oh is it?" Amara folded her arms. 

"What do you mean by that crack?" Angelica snapped. 

"All right let's settle down before any more furniture is broken," Shipwreck stepped between them. "Hey! How about some more cake! Who wants some cake?"

"That's how this whole mess got started," Lance groaned. "Can I have my shirt back?" 

"Here…oops!" Angelica gulped when she realized that her hands were still glowing and she had accidentally set the shirt on fire. 

"Okay you can't tell me that's an accident!" Amara said. "Unless her powers really are weak!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Angelica glared at her. "Just what is your problem?" 

"Professional jealousy," Pietro shrugged. "She's a fire starter too." 

"No I just don't like Kitty being hurt!" Amara snapped.

"That wasn't how you felt a while back when you thought she was trying to steal Ray," Wanda said.

"Well that was mostly his fault," Amara pointed at Ray.

"You're right," Tabitha nodded. "He screwed us all up." 

"HEY!" Ray snapped.

"Truth hurts dude," Forge shrugged. 

"Looks like I'm not the only one that gets into these type of situations," Angelica said to Kitty.

"Oh really? Well let me tell you something…" Kitty started to shout. Soon everyone was shouting at each other. 

"SHADDAP! QUIET!" Shipwreck shouted. "All of you!" 

"Listen to Shipwreck," Ororo said.

"We should all love each other!" Shipwreck put his arms around Ororo. "Right Stormy?"

"GET YOUR SLIMY PAWS OFF OF ME!" Ororo shoved him into the wall. "AND DON'T CALL ME STORMY!" 

"How about Love Goddess?" Shipwreck asked. "You can call me the Love God!" 

"YOU CAN CALL YOURSELF AN AMBULANCE BECAUSE YOU ARE GONNA NEED ONE!" Ororo growled as her eyes started to glow. 

"Back up everyone," Logan sighed. "Here comes the light show."

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Shipwreck shouted as he ran from Ororo and her lightning blast down the hall.

"Oh well so much for those two helping…" Hank sighed. Then he noticed that the kids had gone right back into bickering with each other.

"Come on we'd better…" Warren began when a high pitched scream got his attention. "What was that?"

"Now what's going on?" Low Light groaned. Just then Jean and Lina fell into the room. Both girls were fighting each other. 

"Get off me you crazy…" Jean shouted only to have her mouth closed up by Lina's spray. "MMMMMHHHHFFFF!" 

"Wow! I've wanted somebody to shut her mouth up for years!" Pietro shouted. "Get her Lina!" 

"Wow for somebody who doesn't like to fight she sure has a good right hook," Althea admitted. 

"It's official," Fred grinned. "Today is the best day of my life!" 

Scott staggered into the room and saw the two girls going at it. "Hey! Break it up you two!" Scott grabbed Lina from behind in order to get her off Jean.

"HANDS OFF SLIM!" Fred shouted as he grabbed Scott and picked him up into the air.

"Put him down ya yahoo!" Rogue shouted as she used her super strength to tackle Fred.

"Them's fighting words!" Pietro shouted. "Yeow!" He dodged some snowballs. 

"Oh yeah?" Angelica flew in the air and hit the snowballs with her heat beams. "Bullseye!" 

"HEY NO FAIR!" Amara shouted. "YOU CAN FLY!" 

"Still think my powers are weak?" Angelica shouted. 

By now a full-blown melee had broken out. The remaining adults had given up trying to stop the madness and watched the fight. "Why does this always have to happen?" Xavier groaned. "How can my dream of achieving peace with humans when we **can't even make peace with each other? Why?"**

"Well if they weren't Misfits before, those two girls are now," Cover Girl remarked. 

"Yeah I think things are pretty much back to normal," Low Light sighed. 

"They'll fit in perfectly around here," Roadblock sighed. "Just what I was afraid of!" 


End file.
